The Birthday Girl
by ACamp-toner
Summary: [Staubrey] It's Stacie's birthday and all she wants is Aubrey. (And it's actually Knappster's birthday and all she wants is Staubrey fics. and Alexis.)


**A/N: I interrupt our regularly scheduled programming (aka Snowbound, check it out) because it's KNAPPSTER'S BIRTHDAY TODAY! Everyone go wish her a happy bday by commenting on her awesome fics. Anyway, I'm giving her a present in the form of a fic. Enjoy! Happy birthday, buttercup!**

* * *

"Stacie Conrad!"

Stacie froze in the middle of flipping the page of her textbook when she heard the familiar shout of the Bellas leader. She had no idea what she did but it couldn't be good. She slid further down in the recliner she had in her room that was facing opposite the door to hide from the blonde that was currently storming through it.

"I know you're there!"

Stacie let her feet fall off the chair and onto the floor with a little sigh. She used them to swivel the chair around and face Aubrey. The blonde had her hands on her hips, unamused.

"Hi, Aubrey!" Stacie said brightly, putting on her best innocent smile. She really had no idea what this was about.

"Why didn't you tell me your birthday is this weekend?!" Aubrey threw her hands up in the air before returning them back to her hips.

"Wait," Stacie stifled a chuckle, " _that's_ why you're mad? Because you didn't know my birthday?"

Aubrey crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know why I didn't know."

Stacie shrugged. "It's just another day - except I'm a new, older age." She scrunched her nose at the thought. "Why does it matter?"

Aubrey paused for a moment, trying to think of why she cared. She huffed out a breath. "It's hard to organize a birthday gathering at the last minute!"

"Yeah, no. We don't need to do that."

"We've got to do something for your birthday!"

"So, let's do something. Me and you."

Aubrey stopped to think for a second. Usually Stacie was the first to suggest a party for any type of occasion. She once threw a playboy bunny themed party because she saw a bunny shaped cloud in the sky, no joke. Aubrey bit her lip as she remembered what Stacie wore to that particular party.

Stacie didn't really care if they had a party for her birthday or not - but she has parties all the time and she's never had a good enough excuse to hang out with Aubrey on her own. They've been hanging out and sticking together during group gatherings but Stacie wanted more.

"Okay," Aubrey said. "We can do that. What do you want to do?"

Stacie chewed her lip in thought. "I want a whole day," she said, finally. Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I want an entire day, just me and you - from breakfast to midnight snack."

"You're passing up an excuse to throw a party-" Aubrey started slowly, "-to spend the day with just me?" Stacie nodded. "Why?"

Stacie shrugged nonchalantly. "I can't think of anyone better to spend an entire day with than you." Aubrey felt her cheeks grow hot and her stomach flipped.

* * *

"Okay, Stace, you have me for the whole day on Saturday. Now, what are you doing with me?" Aubrey asked Stacie after practice on Thursday. She didn't miss Stacie's smirk to her question.

Stacie had always been flirty with Aubrey. The blonde just assumed it was in her nature to act like that and that it was harmless fun on her end. She tried to ignore how her body reacted to Stacie. She was the leader of the group and couldn't get involved with a Bella, anyway, even if she thought Stacie might take her up on something if she responded to her flirtation. She admitted to herself on more than one occasion that her attraction for the brunette probably went beyond the boundaries of friendship - but she wouldn't let herself act on it.

Plus, she told herself, Stacie probably only flirted with her to get a reaction and Aubrey was trying her best not to give her one.

"There's a lot I wanna do with you." Stacie grinned and winked. "But leave it up to me, just show up at my place."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever. It's your birthday. Speaking of which, though, what do you want? Like as a gift."

"You don't need to get me anything," Stacie said. "I mean, I want something from you, but you don't need to get me anything. I'll let you know when the time comes."

"I have no idea what you mean," Aubrey said, ignoring Stacie's flirty tone. Stacie just shrugged in response.

Aubrey turned to walk away but Stacie called out her name. She looked over her shoulder. "Bring some PJs - you'll want to be comfortable for the late night movie."

* * *

Aubrey showed up at Stacie's dorm room at 9 AM on Saturday. Stacie greeted her with a hug that made Aubrey's heart race. She scolded herself for how she was reacting to the brunette. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about spending alone time with Stacie. She hardly has a resolve to begin with - and she knew Stacie was going to test it today.

"Where to first?" Aubrey asked when Stacie pulled away.

"My car."

"Are you going to be this informative all day or…?"

Stacie grinned and grabbed Aubrey's hand as they walked out of the dorm. Aubrey didn't pull her hand away even though Stacie's touch sent a million sparks shooting through it.

Stacie drove them for about twenty minutes, talking about the Bellas set and the rest of their season - and occasionally sharing some gossip about some of the girls that Aubrey wasn't privy to. No one was being treble-boned, thankfully.

Stacie eventually pulled into the driveway of a gorgeous house.

"Where are we?"

"My house." Stacie put her car into park. "Well, my mom's house."

"It's beautiful," Aubrey said, wondering why they were there and suddenly feeling a bit nervous. Meeting Stacie's mother was not supposed to be in the cards today. She didn't know why it mattered - she's met a lot of her friend's parents before but it seemed different somehow.

Aubrey got out of the car and straightened the wrinkles in her clothes as Stacie led them through the front door. Before the door was even shut behind her, she heard someone yell from the other room, "Is that the birthday girl?"

"Hi, Mom," Stacie called back.

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand again and led them through the hallway to a huge kitchen. Stacie's mom was just getting up from a small table by the window. She was shorter than Stacie, and a little rounder, but she had Stacie's eyes and smile. Stacie didn't drop Aubrey's hand until her mom got close enough to hug.

"Mom, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is my mom." Aubrey started to hold out her hand in a shaking motion before she was enveloped in a hug.

"So, you're Aubrey," Stacie's mom said, holding Aubrey's shoulders at arm's length to look her up and down. "Stace was right," she nodded, "you're gorgeous."

"Mom!" Stacie scolded, slicing her hand across her neck dramatically in an effort to shut her mom up. Her mom simply laughed as she excused herself out of the kitchen for a moment. Aubrey's face had reddened slightly.

"What kind of pancakes do you want, Bree?" Stacie said while she pulled some ingredients out of the fridge. "Banana, blueberry, chocolate chip…" She trailed off.

"You're making pancakes?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie nodded before reaching up to get something from a high shelf. Aubrey almost missed what she said next because a sliver of Stacie's stomach showed while the brunette stretched. "I make my mom pancakes every year on my birthday."

"But it's _your_ birthday."

"I know but my mom gave birth to me, so." Stacie shrugged. "What kind do you want?"

"Chocolate chips." Aubrey smiled. She thought it was undeniably cute that Stacie made her mom pancakes every year. And Stacie could have had Aubrey meet her later but she didn't. She had wanted Aubrey to come, and that filled her warmth.

* * *

"Stacie. This is a tattoo shop. What are we doing here?"

"I'm getting a tattoo, what else would we be doing here?" Stacie said nonchalantly as she took off her seatbelt, like this was a normal occurrence.

"You are not serious." Aubrey's eyes were wide.

"Don't worry, I'm not getting it anywhere that they'll see during competition."

"That's not - I'm not concerned about that," Aubrey huffed. "You know these things are permanent right?"

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

Aubrey had never even been inside a tattoo place before. She had assumed they would be grungy and full of people she wouldn't really want to be around. She was surprised to find the place wasn't like that at all - and the people waiting were totally normal looking. She felt silly for thinking it, it's just always been a vision she had in her head because of the way her father talked about tattoos and the people who have them. Her father would kill her if he even knew she came into this place.

Aubrey doesn't have a problem with tattoos though. She's actually kind of wanted to get one for a while but can't settle on anything - her mind just kept going back to how permanent it would be.

While they waited, Stacie grabbed her hand and pulled her to a wall with different tattoo examples they could leaf through. Aubrey watched the woman sitting on the couch eye them and look down at their joined hands. When Stacie took a step closer to her, she found herself hoping that the lady was still watching them - hoping that she thought they were a couple. She shook the thought out of her head as she turned to pay attention to what Stacie was doing.

"You should get this," Stacie said pointing to a huge picture of a scorpion.

Aubrey laughed. "Okay, as long as you get this." She pointed to a picture of a wolf that looked like it was howling but a human skull was coming out of its mouth.

"Oh, I am so getting that."

They were both still laughing when Stacie's name was called. She reached in her back pocket and took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the tattoo artist. He brought them into a room before excusing himself for a minute and Stacie hopped up onto the table.

"What are you getting? Are you nervous?"

"You'll see in a second. And no, I'm not nervous."

"You're insane. I would be puking right now if I were getting one. I kind of want to puke for you."

Stacie chuckled. "Please don't."

The tattoo artist came back holding a few small pieces of paper. He asked Stacie where she wanted it and Stacie took off her shoe and sock and pointed to a small area on the inside of her ankle, just below the bone.

The guy readied his things and swabbed Stacie's ankle with rubbing alcohol before he placed a washable version of the tattoo on the spot she indicated so she could see how it would look. She showed Aubrey and smiled.

Stacie was getting a tattoo of a tiny musical note.

"I love it," Aubrey said, meaning it. It was perfect and small and represented something Aubrey knew Stacie would always be passionate about.

Aubrey got nervous when she heard the tattoo gun start and as she watched it get closer to Stacie's ankle but Stacie didn't even cringe when it made contact. And before a minute had even passed, he was covering it with a bandage that he said she could take off in an hour and giving her instructions on aftercare.

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's hand on the way out and swung it between them. "So when are we coming back to get yours?"

* * *

The rest of the day passed in sort of a blur and Aubrey was honestly surprised when they left dinner and it was already dark out. She was a little disappointed, too - she didn't really want her day with Stacie to end.

"Movie time!" Stacie said as they got back to her dorm. "Which also means pajama time. You brought some right?"

Aubrey laughed. "Yes, I brought some."

She grabbed the bag she had left in Stacie's room that morning. Stacie started undressing in front of her and it took Aubrey a moment too long to realize she was watching her. She blushed and looked away, feeling a bit creepy, but she couldn't help it - Stacie's body is mesmerizing.

Aubrey turned away and changed too. It's not like they've never changed in front of each other before - on moving buses or in rehearsal - but it felt different today. Everything felt different today.

Once she was changed, she gingerly sat on Stacie's bed. It was the only place she could think to sit and see the television. Stacie plopped down next to her and turned on the TV to start playing the movie.

"Oh, before I forget," Aubrey reached for her bag, "I brought movie snacks. I know you don't like popcorn so…"

She had barely pulled it out of her bag before Stacie snatched it from her. "MINI MARSHMALLOWS!" Aubrey laughed at Stacie's enthusiasm. "I love marshmallows!"

"I know," Aubrey grinned. "Oh and I found these too…"

Aubrey pulled something else out of her bag and Stacie's mouth dropped opened. "Oh my god. Those are the biggest marshmallows I've ever seen. This is like marshmallow heaven. I'm so happy!"

Stacie ripped open the bag and held a huge marshmallow. It took up her entire hand. "This is amazing," Stacie breathed. Aubrey couldn't stop laughing at Stacie's sincere awe and wonderment over the sugary confection.

Stacie threw her arms around Aubrey and squeezed her tight. "Thank you, Bree!"

Aubrey couldn't respond because she had stopped breathing. Stacie loosened her grip and gave her a kiss on the cheek with a loud smack before pulling back and taking a bite out of the marshmallow she was holding.

The previews were over and the movie was just starting. Stacie moved closer to Aubrey and rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder while she nibbled on her marshmallow. She threw a leg over Aubrey's leg and they stayed like that for awhile.

Aubrey didn't think she could last any more being this close to Stacie and not doing anything. She had been so good all day - letting Stacie do what she wanted but not adding any fuel to it. She knew she shouldn't - she's always known she can't get involved like that with a Bella - but that was before she had one wrapped around her alone in a dark room. She felt her heart pounding and she wondered if Stacie could hear it.

This had been Stacie's plan - to gradually increase her level of affection all day long until this moment and then make her move. But now that the time had arrived, she was suddenly not so sure. Aubrey hadn't protested to anything Stacie had done all day but she hadn't given her an extra inch either. The blonde was hard to read. Stacie took a deep breath and shook out her nerves. She's never been one to let them get the best of her.

"Aubrey?" Stacie said quietly.

Aubrey's heart skipped hearing the tone of Stacie's voice.

"Yeah?"

Stacie had lifted her head off of Aubrey's shoulder but wasn't looking at her. She reached for Aubrey's hand and started playing with her fingers.

"You know how you asked me what I want for my birthday?"

"Mhm, yeah." Aubrey had a hard time answering with Stacie's hand on hers and her body still pressed up against her.

Stacie turned her head and looked at Aubrey. If Aubrey didn't know better, she'd think Stacie was a little nervous and trying to work up the courage to say something. Stacie bit her lip and shifted her eyes for a second before returning them to Aubrey.

"I want you to kiss me."

Aubrey felt her stomach start doing somersaults that wouldn't stop. Once she was sure she had heard Stacie correctly, she knew she had to make a decision fast. She thought about her position in the Bellas, she thought about what this might do to her friendship with Stacie - but then, overwhelmingly, she thought about how Stacie makes her feel.

Aubrey untangled her legs from Stacie's and straightened. Stacie straightened too - and there was a look of mild panic setting into her eyes. But then Aubrey placed her hand on the back of Stacie's neck and gently scratched, her fingers playing with the wisps of hair at the base of her head.

She slowly leaned forward and grazed her lips lightly against Stacie's before adding pressure. The kiss was soft and tentative and Aubrey pulled back and looked at Stacie before closing the gap again. She added more pressure this time. The tip of her tongue found Stacie's bottom lip and gently swiped over it. She listened to Stacie suck in a breath of air and used that opening to deepen the kiss, letting her tongue explore Stacie's mouth. Aubrey tasted marshmallow sweetness mixed with an intoxicating flavor of something that she knew was distinctly _Stacie_.

Aubrey tilted her head to deepen the kiss even more and Stacie made a small noise in the back of her throat that Aubrey wanted to hear over and over again. She pulled back slightly and took Stacie's bottom lip between her teeth, lightly sucking on it, before her tongue resumed its exploration of Stacie's mouth. Aubrey hadn't even realized that her hand traveled up from the back of Stacie's neck, lacing through her hair and lightly pulling it.

Stacie didn't know what to do with her hands. She wanted this to be on Aubrey's terms, at Aubrey's pace - and she definitely didn't want to scare her away by going too fast too soon. She had kept her hands to herself but when Aubrey kept kissing her, she placed one of her hands on Aubrey's thigh, lightly moving her thumbs in little circles over the material of her pajamas.

Stacie massaged her tongue against Aubrey's before it made its way into Aubrey's mouth. After a few moments, Aubrey pulled her lips off of Stacie's but left her hand in the brunette's hair and their foreheads touching. They were each panting and trying to catch their breath. Aubrey finally pulled her face away just slightly, enough to look into Stacie's eyes.

She met Stacie's eyes and watched the brunette's shift to her mouth before surging forward again. Stacie let out a little moan that spurred Aubrey on. She shifted her body out of their uncomfortable angle by throwing her leg over Stacie, placing her knees on either side of Stacie's thighs and sitting on her lap. Stacie's back was against the wall.

Aubrey pressed her body into Stacie's, keeping her lips on the brunette's. Stacie put both of her hands on Aubrey's thighs before lifting them to grip her hips. Aubrey wanted to move her lips to Stacie's neck, to taste her skin, but Stacie asked for a kiss - and Aubrey didn't know how far she was willing to go.

When Stacie's thumbs traveled under her shirt and touched the skin just above the waist of her pajamas, Aubrey decided she didn't care anymore. She pulled her lips from Stacie's and grazed them along her jaw until she got to her neck. Her tongue darted out to taste the brunette's skin before latching her lips on and sucking gently. Stacie whimpered and Aubrey felt the grip on her hips tighten.

Maybe it was the intoxicating taste of Stacie's skin, or the sound of her whimper, or maybe it was the heat pooling between her thighs right then - but Aubrey lost sight of any reason why being with Stacie like this was any kind of wrong, or any kind of bad idea. And she wanted more.

Aubrey brought her mouth up to Stacie's ear. "I can give you a better birthday present than just a kiss," she murmured and smirked as Stacie groaned in response.

Aubrey pushed her hands under Stacie's shirt and splayed them across her ribs, trying to touch as much skin as possible, before pulling her shirt up and off. She quickly covered Stacie's mouth with hers. She felt Stacie tug on her own shirt so she separated from her and took it off.

Aubrey shifted her body and got off of Stacie's lap, earning a pout from the brunette before Aubrey tugged her off the wall and pushed her down in the middle of the bed. Aubrey straddled Stacie as soon as her back hit the bed and ran her hands up her body and then down her arms, catching her hands and lifting them to pin them above her head.

Aubrey kept her hands in Stacie's and laid her weight down on top of the brunette. She brought her mouth to Stacie's in a deep kiss. Stacie couldn't believe this was happening. She focused on the feeling of Aubrey's weight on her, Aubrey's tongue in her mouth - she was going to be really pissed if this was a dream.

Aubrey let go of Stacie's hands when she noticed that the brunette's bra had a front clasp. She put her hands on it and looked to Stacie who gave her a nod. She unclasped the bra and pulled it away, Stacie putting her arms through and arching her back to get it off. Aubrey's hands immediately covered Stacie's breasts, her nipples already hardened.

Aubrey bit her lip and removed her hands, bringing them to her back to undo her own bra. She let it fall away. Stacie brought her hands up to touch her and Aubrey whimpered. Stacie could feel her own arousal between her legs, which was only spiked when she felt Aubrey's hips roll into her.

Aubrey pressed herself against Stacie again but this time it was skin on skin. The blonde gave Stacie wet kisses down her neck and chest before taking her nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, causing Stacie's pelvis jerk off the bed.

Aubrey adjusted her position so that one leg was between Stacie's legs. She moved her mouth to Stacie's other nipple and slid her hand up to gently squeeze the one she had just left. Stacie breath was coming out in ragged pants and her hips were starting to move against Aubrey's leg.

Stacie lifted her own leg up to meet the juncture between Aubrey's thighs, causing Aubrey to moan - which made Stacie do it again. Aubrey began grinding herself against Stacie's leg, which made her leg press into Stacie. They were both moving in sync with each other and the friction was mounting.

Stacie whimpered as Aubrey rolled off her body on her side. Aubrey silenced the whimper with her mouth. She snaked her hand down Stacie's stomach and slipped it under her pajamas and underwear. Stacie moaned into Aubrey's mouth when the blonde's hand went straight into her wetness.

Aubrey skillfully worked her hand against Stacie, reveling in the sounds she was bringing out of her. Stacie took her arm and nudged Aubrey up off her side and back on top of her, with the blonde's hand staying in place. Aubrey's knee was slightly propping her up when Stacie's hand swiftly made its way under her pants and into her own center.

Stacie felt Aubrey's hand stop moving against her as she moaned when the brunette touched her. Stacie sucked in a breath as she felt how wet Aubrey was.

Aubrey recovered enough to resume the movement of her hand. She slid her fingers down and entered Stacie with two of them. Stacie moaned loudly and bit down on Aubrey's neck. Aubrey couldn't get enough access to Stacie to keep her fingers inside so she slid them out and brought them up to circle around the sensitive nerves. She felt herself getting close as Stacie's hand continued to work.

Each of their centers were grinding into each other and their moans were becoming heightened.

"Oh, god," Stacie said, "please don't stop."

Aubrey could tell Stacie was getting close and she's sure Stacie could tell the same about her. Just as Aubrey ended the thought, Stacie tensed beneath her. And all it took was Stacie calling out her name before she was doing the same.

Aubrey collapsed on top of Stacie after they had both relaxed. They stayed there silently for a moment before Aubrey rolled on her side and wrapped her arm around Stacie.

"Wow," the blonde breathed.

"Best. Birthday present. Ever."

Aubrey lifted her head off of Stacie's chest and looked at her. "Your birthday isn't over yet."


End file.
